A wireless communication device, e.g., a mobile device, may be configured to utilize multiple wireless communication technologies.
For example, a User Equipment (UE) device may be configured to utilize a cellular connection, e.g., a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) cellular connection or a Long Term Evolution (LTE) connection, as well as a wireless-local-area-network (WLAN) connection, e.g., a Wireless-Fidelity (WiFi) connection.
There is a need for efficient interworking, integration and/or management of the cellular and WLAN radio access technologies.